You Will Never Lose Me
by Brightfire15
Summary: A bad nightmare has Nine going to Rose's room to make sure she's safe. When Rose awakens, will their true feelings be revealed? Read and Review!


You'll Never Lose Me

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

It was late one night on the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose were sleeping soundly. Well, almost. The Doctor was having a horrible nightmare and after a few moments, he finally woke up breathing hard and sweating and his hearts were pounding.

Quickly, he wiped his face and sipped some water to calm himself down. In his dream, he'd seen Rose sacrifice herself to save him and he'd held her in his arms during the moments when she took her last breath. It'd been horrible and made him grateful that what happened in his dream wasn't real.

Or was it?

With fear in his hearts, the Doctor ran down to Rose's room to check on her.

The room was dark, but he could still see a bit. He bit back a sigh of relief when he saw she was just sleeping peacefully. Quietly, he crept across the room and gently brushed a lock of blond hair out of her face. It had only been a dream, but it also reminded him how precious she was to him and how bad he would feel if he ever lost her.

He sighed softly and was about to leave when the lights switched on and he felt his hand be grabbed.

"Doctor, you alright?" Rose asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he said. "Go back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me up, I was only half-asleep. And don't think you're leaving like that. Come here," said Rose. She scooted over and beckoned for him to join her.

He was about to protest, but Rose gave him a look and he reluctantly sat down.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. "Come on, you can tell me. Was it a nightmare?"

He just nodded.

"Was it about the Time War?"

He shook his head.

"The Dalek in Van Statten's museum?"

He shook his head again.

"What, then?"

"It was about you," he said, finally.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" she repeated.

"Yes."

The pain had returned to his eyes and voice and it broke Rose's heart to see him like that. She slid her hand into his and cuddled beside him.

"I'm here now. Tell me about it," she said, gently.

The Doctor sighed and said, "We were on another crazy adventure, and an old enemy was after me. He only wanted me, but he said he'd have no problem eliminating anyone who stood in his way of revenge. I tried to get you back to the TARDIS so you'd be safe while I took care of him, but you refused to leave me to that monster. We fought together, but then he tried to shoot me and you took the blast for me. The damage was beyond my power to fix and you died in my arms."

"And you decided to come check on me? Oh, Doctor..." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

They held onto each other tight and didn't let go for several long moments. It was helping the Doctor immensely to have Rose in his arms, safe and sound. Heaven alone knew what he'd do if anything ever happened to her. He thought he'd lost her once, he didn't want that to ever happen again. When they finally broke apart, Rose had her hand on his cheek.

"You alright now?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said. "But sometimes I wonder if you'd be safer without me. You wouldn't be out here risking your neck just because I asked you to come with me." _And I wouldn't be so afraid of losing you all the time, _he silently added. "Maybe it'd be better if..."

"Don't you dare," Rose interrupted, her voice suddenly fierce. "If you think I'm leaving you, you're wrong. You didn't force me into coming with you, Doctor, that was my decision. I haven't regretted and I never will. This life, traveling through time and space with you, is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Her expression and tone softened as she said, "I know you're scared, and so am I, but you are _never _going to lose me, not now, not ever. You hear me?"

"Yeah," he said, chuckling. "I hear you. Now, back to sleep with you."

Rose nodded and settled back down, but then looked at him and said, "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay tonight?"

The Doctor hesitated for a minute, but then nodded and curled up beside her with his arms holding her close to him. The lights turned off and they began to fall back asleep.

The Doctor sighed and then whispered, "Rose?"

"Hmm?" said Rose, sleepily.

"Do you remember what the Dalek in Van Statten's museum said about you before I opened the bulkheads?"

"Yeah, it said, 'What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?' Why?"

"It was right. I love you."

Rose turned to face him and tenderly kissed him. When they broke apart, there was a smile on her face. "I love you too, _my _Doctor."

The Doctor smiled back kissed her again before both of them fell into a deep sleep, holding each other. They were never going to be parted from one another, not then or ever. The two of them would always be together until the end of time and all eternity.

**The End**


End file.
